parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
There Once Was A Female Engine That Could Who Ran Away - Daniel Pineda.
Here is a music video about Tillie, who ran away, and was brought home by Thomas, in Daniel Pineda's Thomas 2: The Great Escape! for Sega Dreamcast, as part of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64, made by Daniel Pineda. Cast: *Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heroes) *Percy as Globox (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Rayman and Globox are) *Toby as Murfy *Henry as Clark (Both clumsy) *Toad as Sssssam the Snake *Bertie as Polokus *Emily as Ly the Fairy (Both the main heroes) *Rosie as Tily *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Carmen the Whale *Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies *Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam, and Trevor as The Globox Children *Duncan as Bzzit/Mozzy *Sir Handel as Hardrox *Edward as Houdini (Rayman 1) (Both father figures to Thomas and Rayman) *Molly as Betilla the Fairy (Both mother figures to Thomas and Rayman and wifes to Edward and Houdini) *Stanley as Tarayzan (Both nice to Thomas and Rayman) *James as The Musician (Both vain) *Duck as Joe (Both Western) *Donald as Otti Psi (Both wise) *Douglas as Romeo Patti (Both wise) *Oliver as Gonzo (Both Western) *BoCo as Photographer *Owen as The Bubble Dreamer *Cranky as Umber (a.k.a. Stone Colossus) *Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard (Both the main villains) *S.C.Ruffey as Ninjaws (Ninjaws's voice suits S.C.Ruffey) *Dennis as Razorbeard's Lackey (Razorbeard's Lackey's voice suits Dennis) *Daisy as Razorwife *Bulgy as The Zombie Chickens *Arry as Axel *Bert as Foutch *George as Jano (Jano's voice suits George) *Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton and Sidney as The Robo- Pirates *Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark (Diesel 10 was a real villain in TATMR) *The Spiteful Breakvan as Moskito *Troublesome Trucks as The Rabbids *Hector as Andre (Hector and Andre are both black) *Narrow Gauge Trucks as The Black Lums *Elizabeth as Begoniax (Begoniax's voice suits Elizabeth) *Spencer as Count Razoff (Spencer is evil in HOTR) *Splatter, Dodge, Max and Monty as The Knaarens *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Reflux *Smudger as Ales Mansay Lyrics: *Man: (whistles) There once was an engine who ran away. Just up and went, Ran away, Ran away, Stacked up her tender And headed down the track * Man and Children: Toot-toot, Farewell, Goodbye. * Children: She overheard the wicked old diesel saying, She was heading for the scrapyard any day. * Man: She didn't want to wait for the fateful day, * Man and Children: So the little blue engine ran away. * Children: She huffed and she puffed, Her wheels started turning. She chuffed and she chuffed To see the fire was burning. She slipped her brake, Then her whistle cried. * Man and Children: Toot-toot, Farewell, Goodbye! And the little blue engine ran away. Just up and went and ran away, Ran away. * Man: Didn't feel a part of the railway. * Man and Children: So the little blue engine ran away... (music continues. Owl hoots. Gnomes whistle) * Children: ...But when the other engines heard she'd gone, They felt so sad 'cause they knew she had gone and run. No matter what Diesel had to say, Casey Jones has the final say. * Man: So he thought and thought, "Casey Jones: Where could she be? Could she be?". * Children: Some searched high, The others searched low. * Man and Children: Where did she run? Where did she run? Gotta bring the little engine home. So they all went out to look around, Far and wide and up and down. * Man: No matter whey they searched, No one seemed to know. * Man and Children: Oh, where did the little blue engine go? Thomas finally tracked her down, She was cold and blue and all alone... * Thomas: I told her she was needed back urgently. * Tillie: Who, me? Really? * Thomas: Yes, you, you silly engine. * Man and Children: ...Cause he's the pride of the railway. * Man: So she huffed and puffed, Her wheels started turning. * Man and Children: She chuffed and puffed, Her little firebox burning. * Man: She slipped her brake and she was on her way. * Man and Children: Toot-toot, hip-hip-hooray! Now the little blue engine's heading home. To toots and cheers, hear the whistles blow. 'Cause now she's the pride of the railway... * Percy: Look, everybody, here comes Tillie. * Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand: Hooray! * Man and Children: Yes, the little blue engine's coming home. Scenes * The Little Engine That Could (1991) * Thomas and the Magic Railroad (2000) * Thomas Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr-US) * Edward Helps Out (George Carlin) * Percy and the Carnival (Michael Brandon) * Cranky Bugs (Alec Baldwin) * Rosie's Carnival Special (Michael Brandon) * Thomas and the Circus (Michael Brandon) * Trouble for Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) * Thomas and Bertie's Great Race (Ringo Starr-US) * Henry and the Elephant (George Carlin) * Donald and Douglas (George Carlin) * Henry's Special Coal (George Carlin) * Come Out, Henry! (Ringo Starr-US) * Henry to the Rescue (Ringo Starr-US) * Duck Takes Charge (George Carlin) * The Flying Kipper (Ringo Starr-US) * A Better View For Montana (Alec Baldwin) * Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (George Carlin) * Fiery Flynn (Michael Brandon) * Gordon and Spencer (Michael Angelis-US) * Edward's Exploit (George Carlin) * Percy's Ghostly Trick (George Carlin) * Thomas, Percy, and the Dragon (George Carlin) * The World's Strongest Engine (Alec Baldwin) * Rusty to the Rescue (George Carlin) * No Joke For James (George Carlin) * Thomas Comes to Breakfast (George Carlin) * Thomas, Percy, and Old Slow Coach (Alec Baldwin) * Pop Goes The Diesel (George Carlin) * James Learns A Lesson (Ringo Starr-US) * Foolish Freight Cars (Ringo Starr-US) * A Proud Day for James (Ringo Starr-US) * James in a Mess (George Carlin) * Toby's Tightrope (George Carlin) * Old Iron (Ringo Starr-US) * Toby and the Windmill (Michael Brandon) * Thomas and Skarloey's Big Day Out (Michael Brandon) * Double Trouble (Season 2) (Ringo Starr-US) * Diesel's Devious Deeds (George Carlin) * A New Friend for Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) * A Close Shave for Duck (Ringo Starr-US) * Edward, Trevor, and the Really Useful Party (George Carlin) * Halloween (Michael Brandon) * Emily's New Coaches (Michael Angelis-US) * Calling All Engines! (2005) * The Great Discovery (2008) * Hero of the Rails (2009) * Misty Island Rescue (2010) * Day of the Diesels (2011) * Blue Mountain Mystery (2012) * King of the Railway (2013) * Tale of the Brave (2014) * The Adventure Begins! (2015) * The Legend of Sodor's Lost Treasure (2015) Category:Daniel Pineda